


Winter Break Prompts 16: Winter Music

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, this really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yea, don't even read this it's awful but i couldn't think of anything for <a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a> prompt #16: Winter Music, so this will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break Prompts 16: Winter Music

It was the Mercedes Christmas party and Susie was feeling slightly out of place. She had tried to worm her way out of it, knowing that she'd just end up sat at a table alone all night while her husband went around, chatting to everybody.

She'd already drunk her way through half a bottle of red wine and with no one at her table to talk to, she was passing the time with another glass, watching the dance floor, wishing she knew some of the women to go and dance with.

The DJ was playing a mix of chart hits and christmas songs, neither of which Susie was really a fan of, but a lot of people were dancing and have fun - even Lewis was dancing. She could see Toto on the other side of the dance floor chatting with Nico and his wife. Couldn't he have just taken her around with him, introduced her to people so she'd actually make friends and not feel like such an outsider.

She decided she could do with some fresh air, so she grabbed her glass and headed outside. Once outside of the door, she gulped in the cold air, making her realise just how much alcochol she had in her system. From her place just outside the door, she could still hear the music, pounding and actually quite annoying.

Susie closed her eyes, leaning her back against the wall, taking deeps breaths which calmed her down a little. The music changed, the slow drole of 'White Christmas'. Her father loved this song, he used to sing along to it after a few sherries with Christmas dinner, performing a perfect imitation of Bing Crosby. She opened her eyes, smiling at the memory.

Toto was standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Susie nodded, concentrating on the happy memories of her childhood Christmas'.

"Come dance with me," Toto said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the wall.

He pulled her into his body, wrapping his dinner jacket around here and placing his arms around her waist, smiling down at her.

"Sorry I left you alone, I just wanted to make sure I spoke to everyone before I spent the night dancing with you," he said, his face serious, his eyes looking deep into hers, "I love you, you know."

Susie smiled, snuggling into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back, the heat of his body warming her bare arms. She closed her eyes and they swayed together along with the music. Alone in the darkness outside of the party, enjoying each others presence, she felt like she belonged.

"I love you, too."


End file.
